1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally concerned with apparatus which is attachable to a vehicle travelling over terrain for the purpose of taking measurements as to effect of motion and other forces upon a vehicle, and more particularly to an apparatus for measuring slide slippage characteristics of a vehicle itself in motion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices have been developed for use with a vehicle for obtaining measurements, such as distance. One of the oldest developments is an odometer described in U.S. Pat. No. 745,726, which was used for measuring a distance travelled by a vehicle to which the device was attached. Another form of portable apparatus for obtaining linear measurements of a vehicle is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,538, which was used for measuring land area by obtaining various linear measurements.
Another form of a measurement device was described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,629,557, which discloses a yardage indicator which is attachable and trails a golf cart.
None of the foregoing devices for obtaining measurements are capable of determining side-slippage of a moving vehicle as caused by centrifugal force of the vehicle on a curve or gravity slippage while the vehicle moves across an incline.